Please, Remember Me
by addicted2memories
Summary: The Wicked Witch wants to see if she can alter memories without a curse so she makes Hook forget Emma. Now Emma has to find a way to make Hook remember her and fall in love with her so she can try true love's kiss to break the Witch's spell. It's after 3x16 cause she knows about the Jolly Roger. Captain Swan with my version of fluff. REVIEW PLEASE!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR ONCE UPON A TIME!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF YOU'RE FROM MY LOVE'S NIGHTMARES READERS I'M SO SO SO SO TERRIBLY SORRY I KEEP GETTING INSPIRED FOR OTHER STORIES AND I CAN'T SEEM TO FINISH THAT ONE BUT I SWEAR I'LL ADD THE TWO LAST CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND AND NEXT WEEK! IF YOU'RE NOT FROM THOSE READERS WELCOME TO MY FAN FIC xD ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY AND THAT YOU REVIEW!**

**SUMMARY: THE WICKED WITCH WANTS TO SEE IF SHE CAN ALTER MEMORIES WITHOUT A CURSE SO SHE MAKES HOOK FORGET EMMA. NOW EMMA HAS TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE HOOK REMEMBER HER FALL FOR HER AGAIN SO SHE CAN TRY TRUE LOVE'S KISS.**

PLEASE REMEMBER ME

"I'm going to test something on you and possibly kill two birds with one stone!" The Wicked Witch informed her newly acquired prisoner.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that with only me here?" Hook challenged the Witch with a defiant smirk on his lips.

"Simple." The Witch answered before pressing her hands into Hook's temples. He let a scream of agony escape his lips. His head felt heavy and it was throbbing in pain he closed his eyes and let his body go dark when the hurt was too much to bear.

The wicked witch laughed and retracted her hands from Hook's head. She freed him from his chains and ordered one of her flying monkeys to drop him off in town without anyone spotting them.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Emma asked frustrated with Grumpy's lack of details in Hook's mysterious disappearance.

"A cloud of green smoke engulfed him and he was gone!" Grumpy yelled back frustrated with the interrogation.

"It's true, Emma. I launched towards him but it was too late." Robin chimed in trying to ease the tension in the room.

Emma paced the empty Diner impatiently. It was approximately nine o'clock and the Wicked Bitch had kidnapped Hook for who knows what. Emma felt tears building up in her eyes but she fought them. She saw Neal die she knew what the Witch was capable of. 'I can't lose you Hook' she thought sending a silent wish that he was safe.

"Emma. We could send out a search party but at this hour it could do more harm than good." Charming said stepping in front of his daughter to stop her pacing.

Emma sighed and ran her hands through her hair. He was right if they tried to look for Hook now they could lose more people but every minute wasted was another minute Hook could die.

"He'll be okay." Her father assured her.

Emma's mind was in overdrive thinking of ways to find him without jeopardizing anyone or at least to find a way to make sure he was alright. Her mind froze when she heard the doorbell on Granny's door. Emma's mouth hung agape as the dark haired figure entered the Diner.

He nodded towards the group before continuing in the direction of the counter.

"Hook!" Emma shouted and ran to him. She was about to throw her arms around him and hug him but controlled herself. "What happened?" Emma asked slightly out of breath from the shock.

"I do not know what you mean lass." Hook scanned her from top to bottom while licking his lips. "But maybe you might join me tonight." He added when he reached her piercing green eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Feisty!" he said with his flirtatious smile.

Everyone in the room shuffled awkwardly around while the savior and the pirate exchanged what seemed to be a private conversation in a very public place. Ruby came out of the back room and saw Hook sitting in the stool.

"Do you want anything, Hook?" She asked annoyed of being giving the late shift again.

Hook stood from his stool and leaned into the counter. "How about a drink?" he asked.

"Rum?" Ruby asked while getting out the bottle that practically had his name. No one else in town ordered it except Emma since she came back from New York.

"Sure but I would prefer to drink it with you. What time do you get off, love?" Hook's voice oozed confidence as he raised his eyebrows suggestively at the wolf girl.

Ruby's eyes widen and she looked at Emma in shock. Emma was beyond annoyed. "First you disappear or better yet you are taken and now you're back without any explanation and you hit on Ruby?" Emma yelled letting her emotions take control.

Hook pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Did I sleep with you last night and forget or something?"

Charming decided to intervene and stood next to Emma ready to punch the pirate in the face. "Your Majesty!" Hook exclaimed and bowed.

Charming looked confused but decided to ignore it because it was probably Hook trying to be funny. "What the problem?" Charming asked his daughter.

Hook answered before she could. "This, lass, seems to know me."

Emma was about to fight back when the words sunk in. Snow was close and managed to hear the conversation. "Seems to know you?" she asked.

"M'lady!" Hook exclaimed to Snow White while taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Even while expecting a child you look ravishing."

Charming pushed him off his wife and Hook lifted his hands in surrender smiling.

"What do you mean I seem to know you?" Emma asked trying to find the glimmer that always shined in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Well I don't bloody know who you are but you are acting like you know me, darling." Hook explained.

"What the hell!" Emma said in a low whisper. Hook didn't remember her there was no glimmer in his eyes, no softness in his voice, no anything just flirts and innuendos. She was crushed.

Charming saw the look on his daughter's face so he signaled Snow to take care of her while he spoke with Hook. Charming put a reassuring hand on Hook's shoulder and guided him towards one of the booths. "So tell me about your day." Charming asked forcing a smile.

The pirate eyed him suspiciously but answered anyway glad to be the center of attention. "I took the Jolly for a spin around town, I had a drink at the Rabbit Hole and met this glorious woman, Tinkerbell or was it Ariel? The point is she took most of my afternoon. I dropped her home an hour ago and decided to come here for a late bite." Hook finished and looked over at Ruby who was cleaning up the counter "I might have a wolf taking up the rest of my night." He added while eyeing Ruby.

Charming looked over to his daughter she was fuming. The prince didn't know if her anger was directed at Hook or at the Witch who probably stole his memories.

"Anything else mate?" Hook wondered. The prince nodded and forced another smile. Hook stood from the booth and went over to Ruby.

"What do you say, Red?"

"No!" she yelled at him.

"It's alright. I like a challenge. I'll be on the Jolly Roger if you change your mind." He said before waving goodbye to the people he knew and exiting the Diner.

Emma was going through every emotion. Anger at Hook, at the witch, at Ruby for not wearing enough clothes. Sadness at being forgotten. Despair that he might never remember. Hate for the evil bitch who kept making her life difficult.

"Emma are you alright?" Her mother asked while rubbing circles in her back.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just a little stressed because now we got to add 'get Hook his memories back' to the list of things to do." Emma lied.

"Emma, sweetheart, it's okay." Snow said knowing her daughter was in pain.

Emma hugged her mother and let some of the tears she was holding back fall. "He doesn't remember me." She whispered.

"I know. He will." Snow comforted her.

"I just got so used to him being there and now he won't be." Emma cried.

Charming walked over to them and caressed Emma's golden locks. Everyone else had left the Diner except for the trio and Ruby who was still cleaning up.

"Wait!" Emma said separating from her parents. "He said he would be on the Jolly Roger."

Snow and Charming looked utterly confused with Emma's information.

"He doesn't have the Jolly Roger here! We came in my bug! That might help me trigger his memory!" Emma said excitedly. His parents didn't fully comprehend her plan but still urged her to go and follow her heart.

Emma hugged both her parents and ran towards the docks.

Hook was slowly heading towards the docks. He tried to analyze his strange day again but all that came to his mind was the startled blonde that seemed to know him. He didn't even know her name. Yes he had flirted with the wolf girl but she seemed like the easier catch. The blonde was something else though the way she rolled her eyes and stood defensively it was endearing. He found himself smiling at the memory of her running towards him yelling his name. 'Who is she?' he thought to himself.

"How could I not remember such a magnificent creature?" Hook wondered out loud.

He walked and kicked stones on his way to the dock. Trying to connect the dots of his past to find out where he knew the wonderful beauty. He tried but his memories seemed to have gaps. He remembered his pirate life, meeting Milah and loving her with all his soul, he remembers the crocodile killing her, he remembers 300 years of preparing for revenge, and he remembered Tinkerbell though he remembered her clearly from Neverland not from today like he seemed to think he did. He took a deep breath and kept thinking. He remembered Cora, coming to Storybrooke to kill the crocodile, he remembered going back to Neverland to find a boy, he remembered returning and then he remembered the enchanted forest.

Hook stepped aboard the deck of the Jolly Roger and breathed in the smell of the sea. He lowered himself onto the floor and gazed at the stars. "Think Hook! Think!" he ordered himself. Something inside of him needed to remember.

Suddenly Hook's head began to pulsate he groaned in pain as the image of the blonde woman with tears in her eyes and whispering "Good" appeared on his mind.

After that the pain subsided and Hook sat up taking short breaths to calm his pain. "Good what?" he asked out loud.

Another hurtful pang ran through his head as an image of him and the woman climbing a bean stalk appeared "You never forget your first!" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

Again Hook let out short breathed and smiled at the memory. He held his head with his hook and hand feeling exhausted.

The next burst of pain knocked him out completely. He saw the memory in his mind "Please, you couldn't handle it." "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He saw the blonde grab hold of the lapels of his leather coat and kiss him. Hook felt the intensity of the kiss and passed out from the pain his head was under.

"Hook!" Emma yelled looking around the boats on the docks "Hook?" she tried again.

Emma kept walking till she spotted a raggedy old boat at the end of the dock. Emma climbed aboard it and saw Hook lying on the ground. "Hook!" she screamed in panic.

Emma kneeled next to him and felt for a pulse he still had one. Emma let out a breath of relief. Tears were falling from her eyes she could've lost Hook. She had been stupid for keeping him at arms-length convincing herself it was either the wrong time or that she didn't love him.

"Please don't leave me. Come back. You always come back for me." Emma whispered while brushing some of his raven hair out of his forehead.

Emma held him close and cried willing him to wake up. Emma now knew how much she loved Hook and it frightened her to think of true love's kiss as an alternative. It was too powerful and to know that when she just started opening her heart to him terrified her. Emma trembled as she thought of her deep feelings. She knew Hook loved her unconditionally and even though she'd tried to fight it and deny it she loved him unconditionally as well and that was what true love was all about.

Emma cursed under her breath as she lent down because she remembered that it doesn't work if the other person doesn't love you and right now Hook had no idea who she was. He would probably freak out when he awoke in her arms and then he would probably try to sleep with her. Emma let a smile grace her lips as she thought of how annoyingly charming her pirate was.

"We met in the enchanted forest" she whispered while tears fell from her eyes. "We battled a giant together and I didn't trust you so I left you behind. Then we met at a dried up lake and fought there. I won though you keep insisting you let me win." At that memory Emma let out a chocked laugh. "You were a pain in my ass when you were in Storybrooke trying to kill Rumpelstiltskin. You gave up your revenge to help me find my son. We kissed. A curse split us up for a year." Emma was still softly caressing his cheek and breathed deeply to compose herself her emotions were overpowering her. "You found me. You love me" Emma kissed his cheek and whispered "and I love you."

When Emma finished she felt him stir so she backed away to look at his face. He slowly opened his eyes and Emma smiled brightly. Hook sat up and rubbed his forehead to ease some of the left over pressure. "It's you!" Hook said happiness clear in his tone.

"You remember?" Emma asked incredulous.

"No. But I saw memories? I do not know what they were but they felt real." Hook explained.

"Oh…" Emma answered. She cast her gaze to her hands that were resting on her lap.

"What's your name, love?" Hook asked taking Emma's hand in his own and trying to look into her eyes.

"Emma Swan." She answered defeated.

After the words escaped her lips Emma felt Hook tense and then heard him scream in pain. He let go of her hand to hold his head tight trying to push the excruciating pain away. Millions of different memories clouded his mind as he yelled Swan, whispered Emma, as said her name thousands of different ways.

Emma had panic written all over her face. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't stand seeing him in such pain. Hook looked at Emma through the fog that had clouded his eyes from the pain. For some reason he couldn't explain he wanted to reach out to grab the gorgeous woman in front of him and never let her go; so he did.

Hook gently put his good hand in her cheek and moved closer to her giving her enough time to stop him. When he saw her lean in too he happily deleted the distance between them and crushed his lips to hers. In an instant they felt a push from their hearts as the bay was illuminated for seconds. Both Emma and Hook broke away from the kiss wide eyed.

"Emma, my love." He said while cradling her cheek.

Emma felt tears brimming in her eyes. "You remember?" Emma asked her voice breaking from too much emotion.

"Yes, love, every bit of our story." He whispered while smiling.

Emma leaned into his tender touch and smiled as well closing her eyes to enjoy his touch.

"True Love's Kiss." Hook slowly said the words afraid to scare Emma away but eager to see her reaction.

Emma opened her eyes and looked lovingly at Hook. She took his hand from her cheek and kissed the inside of his palm. Emma scooted closer and threw her arms across his neck. "It's the most powerful thing in the world." Emma answered leaning her forehead to his never wanting to let go.

"You love me." It wasn't a question but Emma decided to answer anyway.

"Yes, but how did it work if…" Emma didn't even know how to phrase the question.

"Emma a short interaction with you at the Diner and I was thinking of you all the way here. Add a few confusing flashbacks and your wonderful storytelling skills and I was a goner. Passionately and desperately in love with you once again." Hook answered with all the sincerity in the world.

Emma smiled and blushed slightly "You heard me?"

Hook let out a soft chuckle to tease her and just nodded his head to answer.

Emma leaned in and kissed him again letting all her emotions pour out and he did the same. "I love you." Emma said after they parted for air

"I love you too." Hook answered out of breath from the kiss.

Hook stood up and offered her his hand to stand. Emma took it and put her arms around his waist when she was up. Emma pulled Hook closer and he hugged her tight. She looked at his face and saw him eyeing the boat in disgust.

"What's wrong?"

"That Witch made my brain think this piece of rubbish was my outstanding ship!" Hook said appalled.

"That's what upsets you?" Emma asked feigning hurt.

Hook kissed the top of her head and laughed. "I'm also upset she made me forget you but not even that took my love away."

"Fine. I'll accept that answer." Emma smiled.

They both walked, clinging to each other, towards Granny's Inn. Emma knew she had to inform the others that Hook was back and Hook would want to 'apologize' to some people plus they had a Wicked Bitch to worry about but for tonight they were going to be together loving each other the way true love lovers should.

**** REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! ****


End file.
